1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescence device, more particularly, to a method of forming color patterns on a substrate and forming a pixel defining layer between the color patterns.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Semiconductor devices, such as display devices, and other electronic devices are increasingly becoming lighter, smaller, and more highly integrated. Micro-patterns, such as wiring and insulating films, are used to facilitate the miniaturization of semiconductor devices. Therefore, the ability to form precise micro-patterns at the lowest possible cost is becoming an important part of semiconductor device manufacturing.
In particular, organic electroluminescence devices generally require a pixel defining layer, an organic light-emitting layer, and the like to be micro-patterned precisely. Accordingly, various methods of forming micro-patterns are being researched.
In this regard, research is being directed to develop a method of forming precise micro-patterns at low cost.